


내 눈을 의심해 (I doubt my eyes)

by daisy_illusive



Series: ~Gol-Cha Stories~ [1]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humor, I hope (?), M/M, Romance, To conmemorate GolCha debut I will write some stories
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: SeungYoon es incapaz de dejar de babear por aquel chico que está en la clase de al lado... incapaz porque JaeSeok parece haber salido directamente de un manga shojo.





	내 눈을 의심해 (I doubt my eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> —Gol-Cha is finally debuting!!!! *suenan los matasuegras y empiezan a caer serpentinas del techo* Tenía muchas ganas de escribir de ellos después de verme el Woollim Pick (in M... net (???)) y aquí estoy, haciendo algo que no tenía ni planeado. ¡Espero que os guste!

 

            La primera vez que SeungYoon vio a JaeSeok en el pasillo en el que se encontraban las clases de los de último año, el chico pensó que quizás lo que había visto había sido un espejismo porque era humanamente imposible que de verdad existiera un chico tan guapo. Sin embargo, mientras siguió con su mirada el camino que el otro tomó, atrayendo la atención de todas las chicas que se encontraban por allí y arrancando suspiros de sus labios, pudo comprobar que no había sido ningún espejismo y que sí que existía alguien tan guapo como aquel muchacho que había acabado entrando a la clase de al lado. Solo llevaban dos semanas de clases, pero SeungYoon pensó que ya había desaprovechado esas dos semanas de su vida por no haber visto antes a semejante obra de arte.

 

            —¿Lo has visto? El chico que ha pasado hace un momento —escuchó SeungYoon que le preguntaba una de las chicas que se encontraba cerca de él a su amiga—. Parece recién salido de un manga.

 

            El chico escuchó también la respuesta afirmativa de la otra y no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ambas en que era una descripción muy acertada de aquel muchacho que los acababa de eclipsar a todos. Solo el protagonista de un manga que tenía que atraer a la chica torpe de turno podía ser tan guapo como lo era él y podía arrancar tantos suspiros de amor a su paso como lo había hecho. No parecía real, no parecía un ser de este mundo. SeungYoon dudó de nuevo por un segundo de haber visto bien porque era simplemente imposible, pero mirando a su alrededor y dándose cuenta de que el caos entre las chicas en el pasillo seguía, lo hizo convencerse de que quizás sí que era muy real.

 

~.~.~

 

            Varias semanas habían pasado y el frío de inicios de curso había dejado paso a un clima un poco más amigable —aunque no del todo porque todavía tenían que echar mano de chaquetas a primeras horas de la mañana cuando se dirigían hacia el instituto o después del anochecer cuando tenían que volver a sus casas— un clima que hacía que el amor se desarrollara por doquier y que no pararan de verse por cualquier lugar parejitas recién salidas del horno o algunas que ya llevaban algún tiempo rondando acaramelados, un clima que hacía que las hormonas de todos los adolescentes del lugar estuvieran bastante revueltas y que, por supuesto, hicieran que el 90% de las chicas de aquel instituto suspiraran de una forma muy poco disimulada por el chico que parecía sacado de un manga shojo.

 

            (SeungYoon también babeaba por él porque al igual que para el resto de sus compañeros, la primavera le había atacado bastante fuerte, pero el chico intuía que él era mucho más disimulado que las muchachas que seguían al otro a todas partes o que cuchicheaban cuando él pasaba a su lado).

 

            JaeSeok había levantado pasiones en el instituto y poco a poco se fue corriendo la voz sobre él y empezaron a divulgarse datos de él que SeungYoon fue anotándose mentalmente por si en algún momento de su vida —antes de que acabara el instituto porque si no perdería su única oportunidad— se acercaba al muchacho para hablarle, con la única intención de ser su amigo. Al menos por el principio, porque no podía llegar hasta él como lo hacían las chicas, entregándole una carta en papel rosa pastel con muchos corazones y comida —con mejor o peor pinta— casera que hacían poniendo todo su amor. SeungYoon tenía una clara desventaja porque dudaba seriamente que pudiera competir con alguna de aquellas chicas, básicamente por el simple hecho de que no era una chica y no creía que una persona tan perfecta como JaeSeok pudiera ser de su misma acera.

 

            Pero SeungYoon no solía pensar en aquello, después de todo, siempre había una probabilidad, por pequeñísima que esta fuera, de que el chico también fuera homosexual y todas aquellas chicas finalmente acabaran desilusionadas mientras él salía victorioso.

 

            (Algo como aquello ya había pasado una vez, durante la escuela media, cuando SeungYoon se dio cuenta de que las chicas no le atraían lo más mínimo después de quedarse prendado del chico más guapo que había visto nunca —ahora ya no podía decir que era el más guapo debido a JaeSeok, pero en su momento, lo había sido— el chico con el que pasó la mayor parte de su adolescencia, siendo primero su amigo y después su pareja. JangJun tuvo locas por él a todas las chicas del lugar, pero decidió que SeungYoon merecía mucho más la pena que cualquier otra persona y ambos vivieron un tiempo increíble hasta que JangJun cambió de instituto dos años atrás y su relación fue lentamente muriendo debido al poco tiempo que podían dedicarse).

 

            Por eso, SeungYoon era positivo, porque cualquier cosa podía suceder y, por eso, acabó cogiendo la costumbre de ir a la cafetería en la que JaeSeok trabajaba a medio tiempo todas las tardes para hacer sus deberes o tratar de estudiar con la esperanza de llamar la atención del otro de alguna forma.

 

~.~.~

 

            —Vamos a cerrar en unos minutos.

 

            SeungYoon alzó la cabeza de los apuntes en los que llevaba enfocado prácticamente todo el rato desde que había llegado a la cafetería —el poco tiempo que no había pasado leyendo sus apuntes una y otra vez lo había pasado mirando disimuladamente al chico por el cual iba allí todas las tarde, lo cual era un soplo de aire fresco que lo ayudaba a volver a concentrarse otra vez— y se dio cuenta de que la voz algo grave y aterciopelada que le había hablado pertenecía a JaeSeok, que se encontraba justo a su lado. El chico le dedicó una mirada y pudo ver que parecía bastante cansado, como si llevara sin dormir de forma apropiada varias semanas, algo que tenía bastante sentido porque quedaba poco para los exámenes que guardaban las puertas a las vacaciones.

 

            —Lo siento —murmuró SeungYoon en respuesta—. No me había dado cuenta de que se me hubiera hecho tan tarde. Recojo y en un segundo estoy fuera.

 

            JaeSeok asintió y después se alejó de su lado. SeungYoon no pudo evitar quedarse durante unos segundos mirando su espalda mientras el otro se alejaba y tras esto sacudió su cabeza, tratando de enfocarse y comenzar a recoger sus cosas para dejar que JaeSeok pudiera irse lo más rápidamente posible a casa. SeungYoon guardó todo lo que había estado utilizando aquella tarde en su mochila y después salió del local, percatándose de que era el único cliente allí. Aquel día se le había hecho demasiado tarde, pero gracias a eso, quizás podía tener una oportunidad de hacer algún avance con JaeSeok.

 

            Por un segundo, se cruzó por su cabeza la opción de alejarse de la cafetería en dirección a su casa porque ya era muy tarde y ambos debían descansar, pero aquel pensamiento fue desechado inmediatamente y, en su lugar, SeungYoon acabó dirigiéndose hacia una máquina expendedora que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle para sacar un par de bebidas energéticas de ella. Quizás lo que estaba a punto de hacer era algo parecido a una locura, pero ya que no podía hacer las mismas cosas que las chicas para obtener el favor de JaeSeok, podía hacer algo como aquello.

 

            Por eso, en cuanto sacó las bebidas fue hasta la puerta de la cafetería, lugar en el que esperó hasta que vio a JaeSeok salir, despidiéndose de su jefe. El chico se sorprendió al verlo allí, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, SeungYoon se aceró a él y le tendió la lata de la bebida energética.

 

            —Pareces cansado, así que creo que la necesitas si quieres seguir el ritmo de estudio y trabajo —dijo. El chico le sonrió y tomó la bebida de su mano.

            —Muchas gracias…

 

~.~.~

 

            Días después de aquel encuentro, SeungYoon advirtió que la decisión que había tomado había sido la mejor posible debido a que cuando llegó a clase se encontró que debajo de su mesa había una bebida energética como la que le había entregado a JaeSeok con un post-it que decía _“Vamos a esforzarnos por los mejores resultados y luego a disfrutar de un merecido descanso”_. SeungYoon no había visto nunca antes aquella letra, pero estaba totalmente seguro de a quien le pertenecía y una sonrisa que mostraba sus prominentes paletas se le quedó en la cara durante toda la mañana.

 

            (Probablemente sus compañeros de clase pensaron que se le había quedado una cara de tonto que no podía con ella, pero ninguno dijo nada porque no es que tuviera mucha relación con alguno de ellos).

 

            Cuando terminaron las clases aquel día, se dirigió directamente a la cafetería en la que JaeSeok trabajaba, tal y como había estado haciendo de forma asidua los anteriores meses. El lugar estaba a rebosar a pesar de que los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y todo era debido al chico, porque se había extendido el rumor de que allí trabajaba alguien que parecía sacado de un manga y en las mesas se podía encontrar una amplia variedad de uniformes de diferentes institutos de la zona y de chicas llevándolos. SeungYoon se acopló en la primera mesa vacía que encontró y después desperdigó todas sus pertenencias por ella, pretendiendo pasar allí todo el tiempo que pudiera —quizás quedándose incluso hasta que casi tuvieran que cerrar para poder tener algún otro momento para hablar con JaeSeok—.

 

            Y básicamente eso fue lo que hizo, aquella vez de forma totalmente consciente, viendo cómo los clientes de la cafetería poco a poco iban vaciando el local hasta que no quedó más que él.

 

            —Trabajas muy duro.

 

            SeungYoon escuchó aquellas tres palabras justo a su lado y no le hizo falta alzar su cabeza para saber que a su lado se encontraba JaeSeok pero la alzó para poder dedicarle una amplia sonrisa al otro.

 

            —Bueno… tengo que sacar las mejores notas posibles para después poder pasar unas vacaciones increíbles —contestó, haciendo referencia a la nota que había encontrado aquella mañana—. Muchas gracias, por cierto. Le daré buen uso este fin de semana.

            —Por el del otro día —respondió el otro—. Realmente lo necesitaba.

            —No fue nada —SeungYoon le sonrió y comenzó a recoger sus cosas—. En un segundo dejo la mesa libre para que podáis cerrar.

 

            JaeSeok asintió y comenzó a limpiar la mesa que quedaba justo al lado, haciendo que su perfil afilado fuera más que apreciable para SeungYoon, quien tuvo que tragar saliva de forma casi imperceptible y después cerrar sus ojos fuertemente durante unos segundos para concentrarse y terminar de guardar sus libros. Apenas un minuto después, se levantaba de la mesa, llamando la atención del otro, que le dedicó una sonrisa y lo despidió con un movimiento de su mano.

 

            —Nos vemos mañana, SeungYoon —le dijo.

            —Hasta mañana.

 

            Aquella fue la única respuesta coherente que al chico se le ocurrió decir despidiéndose también con su mano y saliendo del establecimiento antes de que sus orejas se volvieran completamente rojas porque la forma en la que el otro había dicho su nombre había hecho que su corazón comenzara a latir fuertemente, pero no había sido solo su nombre lo que había hecho que su corazón se volviera loco, sino lo otro que había dicho. _“Nos vemos mañana”_. SeungYoon no pudo evitar que una especie de gritito histérico se escapara de sus labios en mitad de la calle porque no podía espera a que el día siguiente llegara.

 

~.~.~

 

            Y a partir del siguiente día, su vida cambió de forma sustancial. Ya no tenía que conformarse con observar de lejos a JaeSeok cada vez que lo veía por algún lugar del instituto ni darle vueltas una y otra vez a si alguna vez sería lo suficientemente valiente como para acercarse a él y decirle algo; no, ya no tenía que hacer nada de eso porque ahora en su rutina diaria se encontraba almorzar con JaeSeok, pasar algunos descansos juntos a pesar de que iban a clases diferentes y tenerlo sentado a su mesa cada vez que hacía un descanso en el trabajo. Poco a poco, sin prisa pero sin pausa, mientras llegaba el momento final del semestre, mientras estaban agobiados por los exámenes y la entrega de trabajos, ambos se fueron haciendo amigos y SeungYoon se sentía totalmente radiante porque había conseguido estar junto al otro —aunque por el momento fueran solo amigos y no hubiera nada más entre ellos—.

 

            (Quizás aquello cambiara durante aquel verano que tenían por delante, verano que SeungYoon estaba totalmente seguro que iba a aprovechar para acercarse más y más a JaeSeok).

**Author's Note:**

> —No sé si soy yo sola la que los shippea o no, pero me gustó demasiado cuando estuvieron juntos trabajando en una cafetería en el Woollim Pick.  
> —Aun no tengo bias claro, porque cuando escojo un bias lo escojo para el resto de la eternidad así que siempre quiero asegurarme bien de que he escogido al adecuado… pero creo que se nota perfectamente que aquí tengo un candidato, un candidato a unirse al club de los tsunderes, llamado JaeSeok.  
> —Os preguntaréis cómo ha podido JaeSeok saber el nombre de SeungYoon (Y, para quienes todavía no estén muy familiarizados); pues bien, en el uniforme llevan una plaquita con su nombre, así que, solo ha tenido que leerla en alguna ocasión para saberlo.


End file.
